


Proof of How Much I Love You

by BlixTrix



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mostly Fluff, butterfly kisses, calm rain, giggles and makeouts, jaybabs - Freeform, like really itty bitty, lmao almost turned this into smut, oh man how do i do, so cute, tiny blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlixTrix/pseuds/BlixTrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After climbing through her window at 9pm, and slapping files on her coffee table, Jason finds him self realizing how hes head over heels for not just Batgirl, but Barbara Gordon herself. And she can't  help but mirror those feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof of How Much I Love You

Maybe it was just him, or maybe it was the wind finally keeping to its self but by the time his gloved hands touched the window seal, to the amount of time it took him to crawl his way through the way too small window, he felt warmer, more at home than before and he didn't dwell on the thought. He knew exactly why. Fire red hair peeked through the wall of what he thinks to be the kitchen, he fingers curl at the paper files by his side, as his throat dries out, but manages to at least muster up a sentence, "Shows on the, bumpy but still semi-okay, road." He only takes a few small steps before he leans over, practically slapping the papers on the glass as if his presence wasn't known to her before. He could wait for hours to finally hear her honeyed voice again, how it would complain about bringing work to her home, or what if someone was here and they saw him crawl to the window, but they were both used to it by now, the calm yet stern barking and bickering. His thoughts were interrupted by her soft voice from the other room, but it slowly growing louder as she her feet worked there way to his spot on the rug.

"How many time do I have to say this? Can we keep the business out of my comfort area?"

"I don't know how this is exactly a 'comfort area' with all the clothes lying around." He retorted, looking at the ground before him, her shirts and socks lay flailed across the room, what he thinks would be a rush to get out of her work clothes and into something casual, or vice versa, but nonetheless, her underwear was tucked under a cloth, so I guess there is a quiet plus to this, "Not that I don't mind, but..." He trailed off, her bare feet closing in on his line of sight as leaned over, grabbing at the surprisingly short pile of papers as she shoved them playfully back into him. He could feel her hand burning through the papers as she pushed the papers to his chest, signaling for him to take them back, "You could at least try to put them in a not so obvious spot. Like I said a billion times before, we can't have someone just finding these,--And speaking of that where exactly did you find these?" She asked, raising a dark eyebrow as she almost glared at him, as if any answer would get him slapped straight to hell. But he only shrugged, taking them back as she threw them on the chair behind him, giving him another frustrated huff as she put both of her hands on her hips, still awaiting his answer.

"Nothing that you aren't use to." He answered, after a moment of brief silence.

"Ugh, Jason, please tell me you didn't spill blood." She pinched at her nose, a headache growing into her skull already.

"I think all the evidence to that lies on the papers, Barbie." He shot a thumb to them, pointing to the, no trace of blood, papers.

"Mhm, well still, if you came here to just drop off those files--" She was cut off, but not by lips, but mostly being distracted by his hands replacing hers as they lay on her hips, his thumbs tracing at her hipbones as he gently pulled her closer, "It wasn't just the papers. What, can I not see my favorite girl once in a while?" He asked, a bit of fake hurt in his expression before they both exchanged a flirtatious grin, her hands tracing up his arms to his shoulders, pulling at the fabric lightly as they lean in, the air getting warm as she straightens up a bit, tilting her head to the side as their lips get so close they would be considered connected if it wasn't for the male who pulled back, leaving a questioning Barbara behind.

"Well...Can't I?" He asked, as if she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Can you what?" She furrowed her eyebrows, obviously confused at what could possibly be more important than a kiss, but it was probably written in thin air, Barbara was so distracted about the heated kiss that she could almost forget their entire conversation.

"Can I not see my favorite girl once in a while?" He repeated, smirking as he sees the hint of annoyance in her eyes, her thumbs digging into his shoulders painfully as he winces, but the cocky smirk never leaving his face.

She closes her eyes, pushing herself forward and finally contacting her lips to his, her strawberry gloss feeling like heaven on his plain ones, and he takes it as a yes, that he can definitely visit anytime. He waste no time in wrapping her in an embrace, his tongue flicking at her bottom lip as she calmly curls his hair between her fingers, inhaling the scent of fading shaving cream, gun powder and sweat as she was enveloped in sweet lavender and soft smells. Completely different people, but they also have so much in common, even if they don't realize it.

His hands carefully reach to her back, making her muscles tighten instinctively, their lips still on each others but no movement is coming from either of them as she pulls away, a bit too quick. Fast enough to make him wonder what he did wrong before he gets hit in the head with the obvious conclusion, making him retreat his hands and add an apologetic look as he spoke, "Shit, Sorry I wasn't thinking."

It took her a bit to reply, and between that time he was full of anxiety and doubt that she would kick him out, or even worse cry. But he should know better. Batgirl is one strong woman, and Barbara Gordon is one hell of a gal, and can take a punch, and give it back just as hard.

"It's fine...It's not that, it was just a chill, it's pretty cold in here." She smiled, their forwards touching as she closed her eyes, if one look into his blue ones could break her and spill out everything, But he knew it was a lie, it was warm and had a home feeling to it, but he knew better than to pry when they could both be living happy in a second flash. That is until her knees went on lock down and she practically tripped over nothing, but out of his own instinct he grabbed her, embracing her as he held her up, a small chuckle coming from her as he took it too seriously, inhaling the scent of her fresh hair and her natural perfumed scent.

"Guess I can't help but fall for you." She joked, but a hint of guilt shot through them both when she said it, and she immediately regretted it. But again, he knew better then to pry on something that they can both move around.

"I'm pretty sure its the amazing you know what." He smirked, hot breath in her ear as she snorted, slapping his shoulder as she regained balance, but not moving, still folded into his arms as they spoke calmly.

"Yeah, I guess that too..."

"You guess?"

"Don't worry, your personality makes up for your lack of sexual skills, Todd."

"Christ, I never knew you could hit so close to home, Barbie."

"I guess you don't know a lot of things about me then, huh?" She grinned, pleased with her remark as she gently pushed off her shoulder to lean back, making full eye contact with him.

"I know a little too much about you."

"Enlighten me, Jay."

"Pretty sure you have a great personality too, but I could be wrong, then again...I barely am." He complimented himself, giving her a cocky grin.

"Just a great attitude?" She leaned in, her head tilted as if shes awaiting for something else to pop into this picture.

"Eh..." He backed his head up a bit, giving room to nod to the side as he was thinking aloud with his action, "Yeah...I guess you're pretty good at other things." He said, finally letting them both smash their lips to each others again, their hands roaming against their fully clothes body, but still they burn with every touch. And as the expected rain comes into play, the light droplets of ice hit at the ceiling, causing the perfect cover for them as the moan against each others mouth, letting them both back away for a chance to breath.

He couldn't be luckier.

She couldn't be happier.

And for a moment they just stand there, beated breathes as they mind show share the same thoughts, their brains finding knew knowledge, naming everything they admire, they envy, and love about the other. How a silence can come as a conversation between them, and how they can easily unlock each others feelings. Their fears and joyfulness thoughts, they can sense it.-- Their hands always intertwine when they come near a count down or a camera, and it would quietly calm down their heart race. Or how a quiet kiss can calm them down when hear /him/ on the News. Or even a strong, gentle, warm and fulfilling embrace can make them wish they can stay in that moment forever after a nightmare.

She had restrictions when they worked together, but even with so many knots tied down they moved so naturally, so swift and calm as if they were dancing, it became so often that they worked on cases that people would rumor about them on the streets. She knew how to calm him down, a hand on his shoulder making him lay down the gun, or an arm in front of her to stop her from rushing into an alley when people talk crap about her father. They knew each other inside out, almost like they were build to be made for this exact thing.

Cackling of thunder played their movie again, her arms wrapped lazily around his neck as his arms folded on her back in a calm manner. And before they could even register would was going on in their minds they were hugging, and not the kind of embrace after sex, or after a haunted dream, or after fainted breaths. It was real, it was speaking without words, saying all of the compliments, all of the truths and beauty in it. It was secure, full of passion and protection, full of love and compassion as they both melted into each other, her red hair barely covering the front of his black strands, her thinner arms over his thicker ones. Her strong legs balancing them both, as if they both needed them. His cheek squishing against her shoulder as they spoke silence. Their breathing covered by the light rain as they stayed there for what seemed to be forever. But they didn't mind. They never mind. Cause in their thoughts they knew what they were saying, what all of the jumbled up thoughts always meant. 

"Hey...Barbie?"

It was proof. All of it, every inch and every moment.

"Yeah?"

It was proof of what they felt for each other.

"I love you."

Even if they didn't have to say it, even if they were both unable, they knew exactly what they both felt. All of it was proof.

"I love you too."

Proof of how much they love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao lets not do that again, tbh i was just trying to get in the groove and give a bit of my writing style to the world.


End file.
